Surprised Hearts
by ZeroIchiko
Summary: Young Sakura goes to live with Tsunade in Konoha, far away from her family and friends. What will happen when she stumbles over a certain blonde boy ? And what will happen, when she falls into the hands of the completley wrong guy ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_'I really don't mind too cry. I always cry. When I see a movie, when I get hurt or something like that. But now, it's different, it's..Painful.  
__I knew he didn't love me, I knew it so damn well, but still, I couldn't see it, understand it.'_

_'I really wish that I never had let Ino dragged me with her. I really wish that I never had taken his hand when he asked me  
__too dance with him at the disco back then. I really wish that I never had been drinking. I really wish that this never had happend.'  
__'Darn it, why can't I stop crying?!' she thought and dried her tears, but they didn't want to disappear.  
She pressed herself against __the wall even more, and putted her head on her knees, sobbing._

_'I really am a idiot.' she sighed. 'Why didn't I realize it? If I had, then I hadn't cried, I even shouldn't feel this pain I feel now.'  
__She pressed her lips into a thin line.  
__'I have too move on. You know it Sakura, this is life. You either make right choices or wrong. You made the choice too get drunked,  
__you made the choice too have 'fun' and of course, you made that idiotic choice, too not scream when you needed it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'I will be gone for a few days, so I will send you to live with my friend for awhile, 'kay?'_

"That's what my dear little mother said to me when I woke up this morning. That was just what I needed, a trip to my moms' friend. This should be so fun. Or not.' Sakura thought while she was staring outside the window on the train on her way to Konoha.  
Thanks mom, thank you very much.'

She sighed and looked at the clouds in the sky. She had never liked too travel by herself. It was boring and..It gave her to much space to think. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks you are a pain in the ass? Or what if they in the village thinks you a stupid cow?" her stomacht was turning in and out. "Haha, right, cow. Stupid cow.

Well, that sounds like you Sakura, a stupid, idiotic cow." She looked at the clock.'Just an hour left Sakura, then comes hell. NO!' she thought, almost screaming out the word. 'You know you can do it, you know it. Okay, you have too change school out of the sudden in the middle of High School and have to live at someone you barely know. But who cares, you can do it, you can!' She sighed even more.

'Who am I fooling? Ofcourse you can't! You will have too get new friends, a new room, a new family, and what will all people in school think when you change school in the middle of High School? They will certainly think that you had evil parents who was hitting you, or that you had been raped, or worse..That you are pregnant and can't stand the sight of your old school because all people are teasing you.

Yeah, this is what I meant by alot of space to think.' She sighed again. ' Well, I'll do my best I guess, and hopefully I won't die in shame or whatever will happen there.' She felt that the train was slowing down and she heard a female voice in the loudspeaker that they will arrive to Konoha in about 5 minutes. 'Wow, that hour certainly went fast.'

When she stepped out of the train, and had all of her things with her, she didn't really know what to do. 'Shisses mom!' she thought. 'I haven't even met your friend, how the hell should I know who she is or how she look like?!' She screamed out a loud moaning and the feeling to jump on the train again and just go somewhere else really was a temping feeling. But before she could even react, a hand fell upon her shoulder, and she turned around. "Sakura I guess?"

A blonde woman gave her a warm smile and reached out her right hand. "Senju Tsunade."  
Sakura wasn't sure if she should reach out her hand or just ignore it. It felt like if she took the hand, something bad would happen.

But she have been taught that you should never be rude, and besides, what could happen? Bad question. She reached out her hand towards Tsunades, but as fast as she touched her hand, Tsunade took a hard grip on her hand and shaked it.

"H-h-haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" She said behind pain. 'Gosh, this woman is really strong! And she looks so tiny!' She thought again and looked a bit down from her face. 'Okay, except these two big twins down there.'

Tsunade cleared her throat and let go of Sakuras hand. "Well nice to meet you too Sakura." Sakura quickly looked up from the big "twins" and nodded. She could feel how her face slowly began to turn red. An awkward silence feel upon them both, and Sakura could feel how the blush began to get even worse. Luckily, Tsunade broke the silence. "Well, we can't stand here all day. Are you coming or do you want to stay here?" Her voice didn't sound irritating, but it didn't sound kinda nice either.

"Ehm.. Sure." She grabbed her things, while Tsunade took the biggest and heaviest bag and began to walk to her car.  
While their way home to Tsunade they didn't speak very much. Sakura was already ashamed of what just had happend, and she really didn't want to make it worse. Tsunade on the other hand, wasn't really much of a talker, but she asked a few things about her school, her mom, and just ordinary things in daylife. It kinda felt weird, but it didn't feel wrong either.

When they arrived to Tsunades home, Tsunade was showing her around the house. It looked just like an ordinary home, apart from the huge room downstairs that Tsunade said was her office. Apparently was Tsunade chief of one of the biggest company in Konoha. Sakura wasn't really surprised, she didn't see Tsunade as a person who works under someone. "And then, I'll show you your room." Tsunade went upstairs, and opened a door. The room was light and pretty nice actually. It was a light pink tone on the walls, which Sakura loved. And how the sunlight fell upon the room did make a warm feeling. To explain even further, Sakura loved it."Shit, is this my room?!" Tsunade made a surprised look and nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is. You like it?"

"Dude, "like" is not the word I would use to describe this room." She rushed into the room and fell like a stone on the bed. 'Even the bed is amazing!'

"Well, I think I should leave you and your room for yourself."She said with a chuckle."I call you when it's dinner." She closed the door and Sakura gave a pleased sigh. 'Maybe I'll survive here.' she thought happily and closed her eyes while she turned to lie face up, smiling against the ceiling.

A sweatdrop slowly ran down her forhead and she realized how hot it was in her room. 'My room.. I kinda like it.' she said with a giggle and went over to the window to open it. She soon realized that she had a balcony right down her window, but it had no door. 'I have a balcony but no door. How dumb isn't that?' She climbed out of the window and breathed in the cool air. The sun was touching her skin with a warm feeling and she felt how her head played it's own game and sent tiny messeges to her mouth, which she couldn't control.  
"You'll see God! I'll prove to you that I can do it! I'll prove you wrong! I'll pro-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Sakura quickly looked down from where the voice came from and saw a blonde boy stand with a football in his hand, looking extremely chocked at her.

"Who's asking?"

The blonde boy putted on a smile on his face and raised his hand over his forhead so he didn't get the sunlight in his eyes.  
Oh boy. His words, his name, his voice. When he said it, Sakura knew she would never forget it, never.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."


End file.
